Will You Go Out With Me Again?
by that-first-glance-feeling
Summary: (One-shot, set after the Captain Swan date in 4.04 - The Apprentice) Killian is indulging his melancholy, wondering how on earth he will escape from Rumplestiltskin's blackmail after having made a deal for his hand, when Emma brings a lovely, unexpected surprise as well as a smile to his face. (Angst Fluff)


**A little drabble inspired by the BTS (the cover picture for this story) with a very handsome Killian Jones wearing a new shirt. Where did _that_ come from? ****I saw that picture and this idea immediately jumped to my brain, so I just had to write about the shirt's origins :)**

**Dedicated to JulieCS with a huge thanks for giving me the loveliest reviews on Love Has A Quiet Voice. You're the sweetest ever, thank you so much! 3 *huggles you forever***

**Enjoy, cupcakes! xx**

* * *

><p>He was staring out at the sea, sitting on a bench at the docks trying to think of a way to rid himself of the crocodile's hold after he'd decided to make a deal with the devil. All for the chance of holding his Swan with both hands on their first real date.<p>

It was worth it, though. All the fear he'd felt at the thought of having a cursed hand taking control over his actions had dissipated in the blink of an eye when Emma reached her right hand across the table to hold his left one. He had always been the one to offer her comfort and reassurance when she felt scared, so it was a brand new feeling to have her soothe him instead; something that gained even more meaning for him when she was touching a part of his body which he'd often thought of with disgust and regret.

He might die paying the price of it, but to be finally able to entwine all his 10 fingers with hers as she told him how he'd managed to make her forget about her worries for a few hours - to be able to wrap his fingers in the golden strands cascading from her ponytail and keep his other hand at her lower back, bringing her impossibly closer as they shared a passionate, urgent kiss, without worrying about hurting her or tearing the delicate fabric of her dress - it was all worth it.

It was two days after their date when he was sitting there trying to come up with a solution for his current biggest problem, and even now the night he'd used every chance to take Emma's hands in his, to cup her face committing to memory the way it felt to brush both his thumbs along her cheek and lips just before kissing her, would keep rushing back to his mind. And he didn't really want to stop himself from cherishing those memories.

As if Emma had sensed him thinking about her, his phone vibrated and played the melody Henry had set up for his _texts _- the word still sounding foreign to the voice inside his mind.

_Meet you at Granny's for coffee?_

He immediately smiled and realised just how much he'd missed her since that night. She had been even more busy than usual trying to locate the Snow Queen's lair and figure out her plans, and they hadn't seen each other ever since their dinner. Forty-eight hours without his Swan was bloody too much time.

_Of course, love. I'll be there._

He made a mental reminder of thanking Henry again for taking the time to teach him how to send those inkless instant _texts _before springing from the bench. The lad was right, it would come in very handy indeed.

* * *

><p>He was woken from his reverie with a loud <em>plop <em>on the table he was sitting at. He looked up to see Emma taking her place in the seat across from him in the booth and pushing a box wrapped in a shiny blue paper towards him.

"What's this, love?"

"Open up and see for yourself." She said with a toothy grin on her face.

He cocked one eyebrow up at her and did as he was told. He made a show of slowly unfolding the wrapper to watch her growing impatient from under his eyelashes. He was finding the whole thing too amusing not to tease her a little bit. When he had finally ripped through all of the paper, obliging her after she told him to use his hook for assistance and "just get on with it!", he suddenly stopped just before opening the lid.

"Is it a tradition of your realm to exchange gifts as a way of rule after having been out with someone? Why, I would have got you something if you'd told me that before, Swan." She rolled her eyes at that and lightly slapped his arm from across the table.

"Can you stop teasing me for a second and just open it? I want to see your face when you see it." She said and her cheeks grew a bit red when he gave her a fond smile in response.

He finally opened the box to find a dark blue, button down shirt inside. It had a fancy swirly pattern that he at first found rather strange for a man's shirt, but as he opened the folds and held it in front of him for Emma to see it he thought he quite liked it in fact. And that had nothing to do with the deep intake of breath and the huge smile on Emma's face when he held the shirt under his chin to cover his upper body and wiggled both his eyebrows at her asking for her approval.

"What do you think, love?"

"I was right. It looks quite… _dashing _on you." She said, and she was blushing a bit harder now.

"That's not the shirt, love, that's just my natural state."

Emma rolled her eyes and chuckled. He put the shirt and the box away to clear the space between them on the table.

"Thank you, love. I really liked it. In fact, I think I'm going to save it for a special occasion."

"I was on my way to station with David this morning and I saw it on a window and, I don't know, I just couldn't stop picturing you in it. I was thinking maybe you could wear it for that second date you mentioned?"

Killian tilted his head and looked at her with so much adoration in his eyes that she instantly felt a gazillion butterflies flapping their wings all over her belly.

"Unless maybe it's not that much of a special occasion." She said, smiling sheepishly at him.

He reached out for her hand across the table and held it in his, looking deeply into her eyes.

"It's not. It's simply _the most_ special one of all. Of course I'll wear it for you, Emma."

* * *

><p><strong>Review? :) <strong>


End file.
